Unlikely Unions
by DraculasSpawn
Summary: Harry is abused in the summer holidays, but he is not alone. Little does Harry know that the person who can help him through this hard time is his arch enemy; Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

A lot had happened over the summer. You had gotten a summer job and some other stuff that no one else knew about. Everyone thought you had had a normal summer with the Dursley's. But the truth was you hadn't. Uncle Vernon was tired of you having a wand and being able to dominate him so he took your wand away at the start of the holidays. You had terrible fights with Uncle Vernon, he had insulted your parents to no end, he even locked you in the cupboard under the stairs and he hadn't done that since you were ten. Soon after Uncle Vernon lost his job things started getting rough, you started getting black eyes, sprained limbs and much more awful things.

You had been looking forward to the summer's end so much. You couldn't wait to see your friends Ron and Hermione; you just hoped they couldn't tell that you had changed. Boy, get your bags and get in the car, NOW!" Uncle Vernon barked. Yes Sir" You said politely. You had learned not to irritate Uncle Vernon after all the beatings you had received from him. You know had to address him as Sir. Uncle Vernon pushed you out the car and drove off as soon as he had arrived at the station. You looked around for your friends. You soon found them and you found a compartment.

So Harry how was your summer?" Ron asked. It was fine, I got a summer job as a garden boy and that is about all" You said intentionally leaving out Uncle Vernon's frequent attacks on you. You chatted until you were near Hogwarts; you left the compartment to go change into your Hogwarts uniform. Er Harry where are you going, aren't you going to change?" Ron asked as Hermione left the compartment to go change in another apartment (Hermione couldn't change with the boys because you are all sixteen now). Er I'll go change in the toilet" You said nervously.

Okay mate" Ron said looking at oddly but started changing. You grabbed your clothes and went into the bathroom to change. You had to change in the bathroom because you had bruise marks all over your body, the other reason was that Uncle Vernon used to do some very bad things to you (you know what I mean) and you were very shy of your body for that reason. You went back to the compartment and Hermione wasn't back yet.

You sat down. So Harry, is there a reason you can't change infront of me?" Ron asked worriedly. Is it me, don't you want to change infront of me?" Ron asked. No it's not me, I just don't want to change infront on anyone because" You stopped, you had almost spilled the beans. Because what?" Ron asked. Er... Did you... Did you know have a growth spurt, down there?" Ron whispered. Yeah I did, I just was too embarrassed to tell anyone let alone show anyone" You said. In truth you had had your so called "Growth spurt" years ago, you just hadn't told Ron that because you had matured faster then he did so he wouldn't be upset. Soon after the train stopped and you all climbed out of the train into the carriages that pulled themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Potter, are you not looking at the black board?" Snape snapped at you. I am Sir" You replied politely. Snape looked at you oddly. Well you will see that you have missed a very important ingredient, Goats Liver" Snape said. Harry looked at his potion, it was neon green instead of purple. Well Potter what do you have to say for yourself, what did you do wrong?" Snape asked, the Slytherins sneered. You didn't answer.

Answer me Potter" Snape said in dangerously low tone. I didn't put the Goats Liver in Sir" You said quietly so that the others could not hear. Apparently Snape wanted the others (especially the Slytherins) to hear your answer. I'm sorry, I didn't catch that" Snape said to you. I didn't put the Goats Liver in" You said irritably. Sir" You said seeing Snape's face. The Slytherin's sniggered. And why didn't you put the Goats Liver in?" Were you to busy thinking about how stunning you are?" Snape said sarcastically.

You blushed. No I was not Sir," Then explain how you managed to forget the Goats Liver?" Snape said. I didn't notice Goats Liver on the black board" You said. Yes that is understandable, considering who your Father was" Snape said. You felt your temper rise considerably. Snape continued insulting your parents until you could stand it no longer and walked out of the class.

I must admit Malfoy is looking extremely delicious today" Ginny said eyeing Malfoy up. GINNY!" Ron screamed. What, he is hot as hell, got a problem with me thinking that?" Ginny asked. Ron looked like he was going to kill Malfoy" I'm only joking Ron" Ginny said seeing as Ron looked like he was going to explode with anger. Ron calmed down. Don't do that to me again Ginny" Ron said. Ginny merrily laughed. You looked at Malfoy, he had matured, he still walked around as though he thought he was prince, but he seemed different, you just couldn't out your finger on what had happened to him.

Malfoy's POV

Potter walked around with his friends Weasley and the Weasel girl. Potter seemed different. You had insulted Potter many times but this year he just ignored your insults and didn't seem affected by them. You had even insulted his parents and he didn't even raise an eyebrow. Yes something had changed in Potter, you had never known him to be so tame. You wandered what Potter had done in the summer holidays, something or someone had done something to him to make him this way. You continued to ponder about Potter's odd behaviour when Pansy came to you and dragged you away.

End Malfoy's POV


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: **This is my first attempt at slash so it will not be very good. There will not be any slash until the later chapters._

Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Fred asked everyone in the Gryffindor common room. Alot of people joined. What about you Harry?" Ron asked as he noticed you were not joining in. Er, I'll just watch" You said nervously. Oh okay" Ron said quickly losing interest in you. You decided to go for a walk as you did not enjoy watching people play Truth or Dare.

You were walking aimlessly around Hogwarts for how long you didn't know. Fancy seeing you here" Malfoy sneered at you bringing you out of your reverie. You ignored Malfoy's comment and walked away. Hey Potter why so glum?" Malfoy said catching up with you. What's it to you?" You asked. Nothing, its just you're no fun anymore, you never get angry with me when I insult you or your family" Malfoy replied. You carried on walking trying to send Malfoy the message to buzz off. You know I'm not going to go away" Malfoy said walking next to you. You looked at Malfoy irritated. Please Malfoy just go, I just want some peace and quiet, if you must stay just be quiet" You said desperately. Malfoy stared at you. What?" You asked. You are so different, what happened to you, and don't say nothing because I know something has happened to you" Malfoy said staring at you in an unnerving way. Stop staring at me" You said to Malfoy irritably. Why?" You said if I stay quiet I can stay here, so I'm being quiet" Malfoy said. You sighed and walked to a bench and sat down. (You were at the Boathouse by the way). Malfoy sat next to you. You sat there for a long time watching the lake.

You didn't notice Malfoy was still there watching you. You're rather quiet you know. You stared at Malfoy. Why are you still here, aren't you supposed to be with Parkinson?" You asked. I suppose I should be with her but I am very curious to see what is wrong with you. There is nothing WRONG with me!" You shouted standing up. Ohh, I finally made you angry" Malfoy said happily. You sat back down trying to ignore Malfoy but were unsuccessful because he kept staring at you. Malfoy go" You said. No I won't" Malfoy replied. Go Malfoy. No. Go! No I won't go" Malfoy said stubbornly. I will hex you" You said warningly. Ohh please do, I'm longing to see you try and hex me" Malfoy said. You lowered your wand. You didn't mean that did you?" You asked uncertainly. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it would I?" Malfoy said slyly. What are you playing at Malfoy?" You asked tiredly. Nothing, I told you, I want to find out what happened to you in the summer. You gulped glad it was dark so Malfoy wouldn't notice.

What shocked at how much I know already?" Malfoy asked. I do notice things Potter, even if you don't think I do. You started walking away from Malfoy hoping he wouldn't follow you and try to get some more information from you. Sadly Malfoy followed you. Malfoy I mean it stop following me or I will hex you!" You shouted. You didn't realise how loudly you had shouted. Well hex me then" Malfoy said. Of course I will just dodge it" Malfoy said arrogantly. Stupefy!" You shouted. Malfoy narrowly dodged your spell. What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked you and Malfoy. Do you now what time it is? Duelling with each other in the early hours of the morning!" McGonagall screeched. Detention for both of you! Come with my Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall said in a voice that forced you to obey. You both followed Professor McGonagall, and you wandered why Malfoy would willingly put himself in trouble to see you hex him.


	4. Chapter 4

We have to scrub the floor!" Malfoy said to Professor McGonagall. You should be glad it is not a more severe punishment" Professor McGonagall replied. Well go on, start scrubbing" McGonagall said to Malfoy. He grudgingly started scrubbing. You couldn't stop grinning at how Malfoy looked. You to Mr. Potter start scrubbing" Professor McGonagall said commandingly but you could see she was hiding a smile. You started scrubbing but you couldn't help grinning. Since you were both working Professor McGonagall left the classroom obviously going back to bed.

Surprisingly Malfoy did not blame you for landing him in detention but instead tried to make small talk. So after you find out what my secret is, are you going to leave me alone Malfoy?" You asked while scrubbing the floor. Maybe, it all depends on what your secret is" Malfoy said slyly. You shook your head in despair at Malfoy's determination. Will you ever give up Malfoy?" You asked more to yourself then to Malfoy. No I won't" Malfoy said grinning at you for the first time. You looked at Malfoy, he was smiling, actually smiling and it was not his trademark smirk. What are you staring at?" Malfoy asked. Nothing I just noticed you are smiling" You said. Malfoy scowled. No don't stop smiling, it makes you look nice" You said only realising what you had said when it was too late. Malfoy looked at you strangely.

Are you gay?" Malfoy asked you suddenly. No, do I look gay?" You asked. Well you haven't got a girlfriend and you told me I look nice so I just suspected you were gay" Malfoy said. Oh, are you gay?" You asked. Malfoy just smirked at you. Well?" You demanded. What do you think Potter?" Malfoy asked you. I don't know, you are very vain but you have a girlfriend but that could all be for show" You said slowly. You weren't supposed to answer my question Potter" Malfoy said smirking. So are you gay?" You asked. You'll just have to figure that one out yourself" Malfoy said mysteriously.

Thankfully the classroom you had been scrubbing was very small so between the two of you, you didn't have to scrub long. See you around Potter" Malfoy said walking off. See you Malfoy" You said walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

Where were you last night?!" Hermione screeched at you in the morning. I had detention with Malfoy last night" You said honestly. Why?" Ron asked. I was sitting at the boathouse and he kept bugging me, for some reason I spaced out and I was there for hours until Malfoy interrupted me and so I hexed him because he wouldn't stop following me but sadly he dodged it, then McGonagall came and made us scrub an empty classroom.

The bloody git!" Ron cursed. That is not very nice" Hermione said. Since when has Malfoy been nice?" Ron asked Hermione. Well I thought he might be nicer since he became a prefect" Hermione said. Ron made a noise,' I don't think Malfoy could ever be nice even he was paid to" Ron said. So how did the truth or dare game go?" You asked Ron. Ron's ears went red. Hermione huffed angrily. What happened Hermione?" You asked.

Ronald here agreed to do a dare that he would fly YOUR broom next to the Womping Willow" Hermione paused. Ron broke both his arms and he sprained his ankle,' Hermione huffed more' and he broke YOUR broom in half when he fell to the ground" Hermione said nearly shouting at Ron. Ronald lost 100 house points for being outside when it is dark and for taking someone's broomstick without asking them!" Hermione said.

You stared at Ron. Is this true Ron?" You asked quietly. Ron didn't look at you,' It is true Harry" Ron said looking at his feet. Why, why did you do the dare Ron? I had too many Firewhisky's, look Harry I'm really sorry... SORRY!" Is that all you can say!?" You boomed. I'm sorry Harry, I was drunk" Ron said cowering. I don't care if you were drunk, you broke MY broom!" You screamed at Ron. I'm sorry Harry" Ron said again and again. You could have broken Ron's nose but you didn't do it, instead you walked off and managed to get to the entrance of the Quidditch Pitch when you bumped into Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Potter!" Malfoy said. Watch where you are going!" Malfoy said. Yeah okay" You said and walked into the Quidditch pitch. What's wrong with you Potter?" Malfoy asked catching up with you and grabbed by the shoulders and looked into your eyes. Nothing is wrong with me and even if there was it is none of your business, and let go of me!" You spat, Malfoy let go of you and walked deeper into the stadium.

Hey I heard Weasley broke your broom, you must be quite upset" Malfoy said. What's it to you Malfoy?" You asked. Nothing it's just you seem pretty broken, wouldn't want the best seeker at Hogwarts to be sad" Malfoy said casually. Since when have I been the best seeker at Hogwarts?" You asked.

Well you win all the Quidditch matches; Gryffindor will be lost without you. Thanks Malfoy, way to rub it in" You said lying down on the ground. Oh so you are upset, I wouldn't have known since you always put on a brave face" Malfoy said lying down next to you. So are you angry with Weaslbee?" Malfoy asked.

You turned onto your other side and tried to ignore Malfoy's presence. Ignoring me is not going to work you know" Malfoy said. You know if I were you I would take Weasley off the Quidditch team" Malfoy said. And why would I do that?" You yelled. Well for one thing you would get rid of a rotten player and secondly Weasley would be very upset if you took him off the quidditch team when you just put him on it" Malfoy said wisely.

I can't do that!" You said. I'm not you, I don't hurt others like that, and anyway Ron is a good player, he, he, he just needs to learn to control his emotions and then he will be fine" You said trying to make Ron not sound to bad. Yeah" Malfoy said sounding unconvinced. You know I think Hogwarts is good for you, much better then those Dursely's" Malfoy said wisely.

Why?" You asked curious that Malfoy would make such a statement. Well for one thing, every year after the summer you always come here as an absolute hermit and then slowly you become normal again and so the cycle goes on. What do you do at the Dursley's anyway?" Malfoy asked. I do normal summer stuff" You said trying to convince Malfoy you had a normal family. Like what? I do lots, I have a summer job, I do my chores, hang out with my friends" You have no friends outside of Hogwarts!" Malfoy said. Everyone knows that" Malfoy said.

Fine so I don't have any friends outside of Hogwarts!" You snapped. There is no need to be angry, I mean it's not like your family hates you" Malfoy said. Then he saw the look on your face that you tried to hide but not before he saw it. The Dursley's hate you, don't they?" Malfoy asked carefully.

You didn't answer; you couldn't answer that question to your arch enemy, instead you asked him a question. Malfoy, when you find out my secret are you still going to try and make friends with me?" You asked curiously. Who said I am trying to make friends with you?" Malfoy asked in very denying tone.

I just thought you might be trying to make friends with me since you have no friends except minions and a girlfriend who is only with you for your money" You said playing the same game Malfoy had been playing with you earlier. I have friends!" Malfoy said desperately.

Oh really, well then who are they?" You asked. I'm friends with Theodore Nott" Malfoy said very convincingly. But he has left Hogwarts, so who are you friends with at Hogwarts?" You asked evilly Well!? Alright, alright I have no friends at Hogwarts, happy?" Malfoy said desperately. Yes, I am happy" You said, and stood up and started to leave the Quidditch pitch.

Potter, wait!" Malfoy said, and ran to you. Please, don't tell anyone that I have no friends at Hogwarts, please I beg you Potter" Malfoy said begging on his hands and knees. You don't have to stand on your hands and knees Malfoy, I won't tell anyone, I know what it feels like having no friends" You said understandingly.

Thank you Potter" Malfoy said genuinely. Sure, but that doesn't mean you go and tell people what I told you" You said warningly. I won't tell a soul Potter" Malfoy said nodding his head. You have my word. Since when do Slytehrin's keep their word?" You said.

Slytherin's always keep their word, how could you not know that, I suppose you have been spending too much time with bloodtraitors and have gotten the wrong idea" Malfoy said. You glared at Malfoy.

Fine I believe you won't tell, but if I hear you have told anyone, and I mean anyone even a teacher what I have said I will cause you terrible pain" You said. Uh Potter, you didn't actually tell me anything except that you know what it is like to have no friends" Malfoy said smirking. Malfoy!" You said and walked off.(Malfoy kept making everything you made seem important irrelevant). See you Potter" Malfoy called as you left the Quidditch pitch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **There is rape scene in this chapter so if you do not like it, skip the rape scene and continue to read the rest of the chapter. This is my first rape scene I have ever written so please give me some credit. Please no flames, as this is an essential part for the story to work. Thanks.

**WARNING: NC 17 Content**

Suck it!" Uncle Vernon yelled. No!" You cried. Do it! No!" You cried again and again. You felt your mouth being forced open and a penis being put in your mouth. Suck!" Uncle Vernon commanded you. You tried to escape, you even tried biting Uncle Vernon's penis but he pulled your hair back so that your head was in such an angle it was agonising, forcing you to submit. Uncle Vernon forced you to suck him then forced you to swallow his cum.

You choked on his cum and vomited it all on the carpet. Clean it up boy!" Uncle Vernon boomed. You knew better then to argue with Uncle Vernon when he was in this mood, anyway it was only vomit. Come here boy!" Uncle Vernon called after you had cleaned the vomit. You walked to Uncle Vernon nervously. Get on the bed! You gulped; he was going to do it to you. Get on the bed now!" Uncle Vernon said raising his voice.

You climbed on the bed. Uncle Vernon pulled down your pants and shoved his penis into your but without even lubricant. You screamed but Uncle Vernon held your mouth closed so not a sound was heard. Uncle Vernon started thrusting in and out of you roughly. The pain was too terrible; you felt tears roll down your cheeks. Eventually Uncle Vernon climaxed and he released you. You cried quietly.

Uncle Vernon pulled up his pants and went out the room leaving you free to do as you please. You stared at the ceiling, what did you do to deserve this? You felt so used. But you couldn't tell anyone because they wouldn't believe you; also Uncle Vernon had made you swear to secrecy that if you ever told anyone about what he did to you, he would make you die a most painful death.

You got up and went to take a quick shower to wash the smell of sex off your body so you could go to your summer job. That was about all you ever did in the summer; wake up, do your chores, give Uncle Vernon a blow job in the morning and sometimes in the afternoon, go to work and have a nightly sex session (or what you would call rape session).

**NC 17 Ends**

You were sitting in the boys bathroom crying as you remembered your brutal rapes, after about half an hour you got up wiped your tears, did a spell so that no one could tell you had been crying and went back to the Gryffindor common room. You had been quite distant with Ron since he had broken your broom and Fred and George who were the people who dared Ron in the first place.

You gave the Fat Lady the password and sat down on a chair and took in your surroundings. Everyone was laughing or telling jokes and nobody seemed aware you had even entered the room or what horrors you had been through in the summer. How you longed to have your old life back, before Uncle Vernon had lost his job, you also wished you had someone to confide your secrets to.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry that I took so long to write this part but I have been having a bit of writers block, also I am having a lot of family related problems. Thank you for waiting for this part and I hope you like it.**

_**Two Months Later**_

It was winter; Christmas was nearing fast. You were in Hogsmeade, you were deciding on what to buy Ron and Hermione for Christmas. After a short while you decided on a book on Quidditch for Ron and some really thick books for Hermione. After you had brought Ron and Hermione's presents you left the main area of Hogsmeade and went into a more quiet part of Hogsmeade.

You were walking along a deserted path of Hogsmeade where there were fewer houses and no students. You found a small bench and sat down. You looked at your surroundings; it was quite windy up here (you had climbed up a steep path), it was very quiet up here and you felt very at peace. You hadn't felt this happy for a long time. You were so relaxed that you didn't hear someone walk up the path until they sat next to you. The person who had sat down next to you was Hermione.

Hi Harry, having fun?" Hermione asked kindly. Yeah I am, it's really nice up here. You got the feeling Hermione knew more then she let on, but she never asked you any questions about what had happened in the summer. I'm going to Victor for Christmas" Hermione announced. Again, but you went last year!" You said surprised. Not that I mind" You said hastily seeing Hermione's face. Yes well since I had such a great time last year my parents decided I could go again" Hermione said blushing. You smiled; it was so nice to see Hermione happy.

Are you going to Ron for Christmas Harry? I might, I don't know, I think I would like to stay at Hogwarts by myself" You said after much thought. Mrs Weasley won't be too happy, nor will Ron" Hermione said. Yeah I know, but I really need the time by myself" You said. I know what you mean, Ron can be a quite a handful" Hermione said wisely. Its not that, I just need some time to think things over" You replied. Hermione looked at you as though searching for something.

Something happened over the summer didn't it, Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously. I am not going to force you to say anything Harry but I want you to know that you can always come to me if you want to talk about anything" Hermione said kindly and squeezed your hand. You smiled at Hermione,' thanks Hermione, it means alot" You said. You both sat there for about ten minutes when you broke the silence.

Hermione, how much do you know about what happened to me in the summer?" You asked nervously. I know enough to know how you are feeling and that you need someone to confide in" Hermione replied. Hermione saw the look on your face,' don't worry Harry I won't tell anyone, I haven't told anyone anyway. Okay, just don't tell Ron because it will leak out. I promise I won't" Hermione said.

Harry you should really tell someone about this, even if it is a teacher, you can't keep this bottled up inside, it won't do you any good" Hermione said carefully. Yeah" You said not really paying much attention. I'm serious Harry, there's no saying that what happened in the summer, won't happen again" Hermione said very seriously. Yeah okay, I'll tell someone" You said, knowing you would never tell anyone what had happened to you in the summer. Hermione looked at you as though she didn't believe a word you had said. Well Harry, all I can say is that I tried. You didn't know what to say, so you didn't reply.


	8. Chapter 8

_I hope this long part (well long for my standards) makes up for me taking so long to write. Thanks for your patience :)_

You had just finished your breakfast and were leaving the Great Hall when someone called your name. Hey Potter. It turned out to be Malfoy. You carried on walking to the Gryffindor common room. Hey Potter, wait up!" Malfoy called. You stopped, what was the worst that could happen?

What do you want Malfoy?" You asked. I want to talk, in private" Malfoy said. You stared at Malfoy. What, don't look at me like I am some hooligan" Malfoy said. Okay where do you want to talk?" You asked. Malfoy looked at you oddly. What?!" You said to Malfoy as he stared at you. Why are you not disagreeing to come with me?" Malfoy asked. Because I don't feel like arguing with you" You said tiredly. Okay well follow me" Malfoy said and beckoned you on.

You stopped. Malfoy had taken you back to the Boathouse. Well sit down" Malfoy said. You sat on the bench wandering what Malfoy was up to. Well what do you want to talk about? I just want to talk okay. Fine, you start" You said. Well, why aren't you at the Weasleys? I didn't want to go. Oh, why? It's personal" You replied. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone" Malfoy said earnestly. Strangely you really wanted to believe him. Have you put a spell on me?" You asked. No, why would I do that?" Malfoy asked. Well you are always trying to embarrass me and you are always getting me in trouble" You said.

Yeah I did do that an awful lot" Malfoy admitted. You still do. NO I don't!" Malfoy said. Okay so you don't anymore, apart from last time we were here" You said. Yeah" Malfoy said. So why aren't you at home?" You asked. I don't want to go home; anyway there isn't anything to do there. That's unlikely, you've got more to do then I have" You said. I somehow doubt that" Malfoy said. Explain" You said curiously. Well all I get to do is go to balls with all these girls, learn foreign languages and practice etiquette" Malfoy said.

You sound like you don't like girls" You said smiling. Well if you had girls doing back flips to say your name you wouldn't like girls either. You mean you like boys?" You asked. What is it with me liking boys?!" Malfoy said agitated. Okay so you don't like boys, and you don't like girls, so what do you like, house elves?" You asked laughing. Very funny" Malfoy said sourly but even he seemed to find the funny side to it.

So what are your hobbies?" You asked Malfoy after an hour of conversation. Hmm, well I like Quidditch I like potions (you made a face, apparently Malfoy saw it). You know potions is really interesting" Malfoy said. Yeah that's if you have a teacher who loves you. Malfoy looked disturbed by what you had said about Snape. Snape doesn't love me or all of the Slytherins, he just favours us. Anyway he does punish us, he just keeps it quiet" Malfoy said. Ha, Snape disciplining Slytherins!" You said.

I'm serious, Snape does punish us, and he actually gives us intelligent detentions, much better then writing lines" Malfoy said. Snape giving detentions to Slytherins, I'd like to see that" You said. Malfoy looked at you. Okay so Snape gives detentions to the snakes of Hogwarts" You said realising Malfoy would never rest until he persuaded you. The snakes of Hogwarts? What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy asked laughing. Its means Slytherins" You said embarrassed. Okay, well then you are one of the lions in Gryffindor" Malfoy said laughing hysterically. You blushed.

Eventually Malfoy stopped laughing. That was good, really good Potter" Malfoy said gasping for breath. I didn't know you had it in you. You should consider becoming a comedian. You have comedians in the Wizarding world?" You asked shocked. Of course there are, where do you think all the wizarding jokes come from?" Malfoy said sobering. I don't know, I guess I just thought they existed" You said. Malfoy looked at you but said nothing.

Malfoy seemed to be lost in thought. What are you thinking about?" You asked. I'm thinking about the day we met at Madam Malkins in first year" Malfoy said. Oh yeah, I forgot about that" You said. Malfoy smiled at the memory obviously enjoying it. Why didn't you accept my friendship in first year?" Malfoy asked out of nowhere. I don't know, everyone said that the Malfoy's are evil and I believed it, also Ron didn't like you and I liked Ron" You said after much thought.

Malfoy's are evil" Malfoy said quietly. You looked at Malfoy. Why do you say that?" You asked. Well everyone knows that we are You Know Whos biggest followers" Malfoy said slowly. Why are you telling me this?" You asked confused. Why can't I?" Malfoy asked. Well you'll get in trouble" You said. You, you care if I get in trouble?" Malfoy asked looking at you. Yeah I do, why would I be talking to you if I didn't?" You asked confused.

Malfoy looked at you and swallowed hard. He seemed at a loss for words. He got up suddenly. I have to go" Malfoy said hurriedly. Where do you have to go?" You asked standing up. I have to do something" Malfoy said clutching his arm and running off. MALFOY WAIT!" You shouted, but it was too late. Malfoy had gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Draco's POV_

_You couldn't believe what had just happened. Potter said he cared about you. He said he cared about you! No one had ever told you they cared about you. Not even your Mother ever told you that she cared about you let alone loved you._

_You felt so confused. You wanted to be friends with Potter. But you knew you couldn't, you had to distance yourself. But you couldn't, you felt connected to Potter, you felt you had been through similar things._

_You wandered what had happened to Potter in the summer. You knew something dreadful had happened but you couldn't put your finger on it._

_You knew you would get in trouble if you didn't leave Potter alone. Your Father would let You Know Who punish you. Or maybe Father might just punish you himself. You gulped as you remembered Father's punishments._

_End Draco's POV_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry POV

You were sitting in the Gryffindor alone, all the Gryffindors had gone home so you were all by yourself. You were feeling rather board since you had finished all your homework and had no one to talk to. You wished Malfoy hadn't run off like that because you were having such a good time with him, he had made you laugh and you had great difficulty laughing and finding the funny side of life.

You wandered why Malfoy ran off clutching his arm, could it be he had the dark mark? You couldn't decide but realised he was too young for the dark mark, you would have to ask Sirius, he would know, since his brother became a Death Eater. But then again Sirius probably wouldn't want to talk about his brother, but it was worth a try.

You got some parchment and started writing.

_Dear Sirius,  
I was wandering, how old does a person have to be to have the Dark Mark branded on them? I was just wandering because Malfoy keeps walking around clutching his arm when I am around him. I hope you are not to hungry, I will send a food package with this. Please reply as soon as possible.  
Harry_

You tied the letter to a tawny owl (you couldn't use Hedwig all the time because she too recognisable) and the owl flew off with Sirius' letter. You watched the owl fly to its destination until it was out of sight, then you left.


	10. Chapter 10

You woke up early for a reason you did not know. You soon realised it was Christmas day. You quickly got up and found a huge pile of presents by your bed. You quickly started opening them. There was one from Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and oddly the Dursleys. Ron gave you some sweets and a Weasley jumper, Hagrid some rock cakes, Hermione a letter with a thick book on defensive spells. The letter from the Dursleys you found extremely disturbing and gave you a feeling of awful dread. This is what it said.

_Boy,  
I am very angry with you for not coming home for Christmas and I am expecting you for the summer holidays. I also intend to have lots of fun with you in the summer so don't go to some friend of yours or there will be trouble.  
Uncle Vernon._

You gulped as you read the letter and quickly put it aside. This was Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,  
Merry Christmas! How are you? I hope you have lots of Christmas presents. I am at Viktor's. It is great fun. It is so much colder then here in Scotland, I almost froze when I arrived. Thankfully the mansion is warm. Maybe you could come see Viktor's house sometime. Well hope to hear from you.  
Love Hermione._

You put Hermione's letter aside and looked at Ron and Hagrid's letter. Ron's was short and Hagrid's was even shorter. You put on Mrs Weasley's jersey and started eating the cauldron cakes Hermione had sent you.

You were busy reading the book Hermione had given you and eating the cauldron cakes when the door burst open.

_It was Malfoy._


	11. Chapter 11

Malfoy?" You asked incredously. How did you get into the boys dormitory? Just a little trick I know" He replied cheerfully. What are you doing here?" You asked. I came to visit you, I thought that was obvious. Oh, why?" You asked. Because you are my friend. You stared at Malfoy. I, I brought you a present" Malfoy said shyly.

Oh, you didn't have to" You said automatically. I know, but I wanted to. It's not great but I thought you might like it" Malfoy replied quietly. Well um where is it?" You asked carefully. It is in the Quidditch pitch" Malfoy answered. Come follow me" Malfoy said as though you didn't know where the Quidditch pitch was.

You followed Malfoy until the Quidditch pitch entrance then he stopped. Is something wrong?" You asked carefully. No, nothings wrong" Malfoy answered in a strained sort of voice. Malfoy led you into the Quidditch. Um well here's your gift" Malfoy said quietly.

Uh Malfoy, where is it?" You asked carefully seeing as Malfoy looked very stressed. It is uh, I forgot to put it out for you since I didn't think you would want it" Malfoy said looking at the ground. He strongly resembled Ron thinking his gift would be bad.

Okay well will you bring it out? Oh okay" Malfoy said. He went into the Slytherins changing room. You waited and waited and waited but Malfoy wasn't coming. Malfoy?" You asked. There was no answer. Malfoy" You asked a bit louder. No answer. Malfoy" You said very loudly. What is it Potter?" Malfoy asked aggressively.

You realised that Malfoy wouldn't come out so you opened the door. There was Malfoy sitting on the floor clutching his arm. Malfoy? Are you alright? I'm fine, go away Potter" Malfoy said in a strange voice. Malfoy" You said walking closer. Get away from me Potter" Malfoy nearly yelled at you. This only made you move closer. You sat down next to Malfoy.

Get away from me Potter" Malfoy screamed obviously in pain clutching his arm even harder. It suddenly hit you. Malfoy had the dark mark, that was why he was in such pain. You cautiously lifted Malfoy's sleeve up to see if it was there. It was and it looked like it was burning. Malfoy was crying in pain. Come on I'm taking you to Dumbledore" You said lifting him up.

No, not Dumbledore, not Dumbledore" Malfoy said weakly. He will put me in Azkaban" Malfoy said panting in pain. He won't put you in Azkaban Malfoy" You said kindly. Call me Draco" Malfoy said weakly. What?! Call me Draco, please Harry, call me Draco before I go to Azkaban" Malfoy said. You stared at Malfoy. I'm getting you out of here MDraco" You said quickly correcting yourself.

You quickly carried Malfoy (no Draco) to Dumbledore's office. You stared at the door. Please I don't know the password, he's dying, please open the door" You said desperately. The gargoyles were saying something to each other but you didn't know what. Enter" The gargoyle said in a deep voice and the door opened. You quickly ran up the stairs.

Professor" You said urgently. Professor Dumbledore looked up to from his papers. Ah what has Malfoy done to himself?" Professor Dumbledore said. Malfoy moaned in pain. Malfoy's got a dark mark Professor, it's doing something to him" You said. Yes I can see that" Malfoy said wisely. Well we better bring Severus here. No" You paused seeing Dumbledore's face. And why shouldn't I call Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Well, he will tell Draco's dad and then Draco will get in trouble" You said.

Dumbledore looked at you carefully then looked at Malfoy. Severus will not tell Lucius, Harry" Dumbledore said. Phineas tell Severus that Mr. Malfoy is in grave danger and that he needs immediate help" Dumbledore said sternly. Yes Albus" Phineas said floating out of his portrait.

Is, is that Sirius grandfather?" You asked. Great grandfather" Dumbledore said. Oh, er sir can I put Malfoy somewhere, cause he is kind of heavy" You said straining under Malfoy's weight. Certainly, put him on this chair" Dumbledore said. You quickly put Malfoy on the chair.

You wanted me Headmaster" Snape's cold voice filled the room. Yes I do Severus, Mr. Malfoy is in grave danger from his dark mark" Dumbledore said. Severus looked at Malfoy and took out a potion and walked towards him. Severus said something quietly to Malfoy and Malfoy looked up and drank the potion.

The Dark Lord has been using Draco as a tool to kill Potter. However I can see it has been unsuccessful" Snape said eyeing you. But I can see it has been unsuccessful" Snape said eyeing you. Will he be alright?" You asked. Yes he will be fine, he just needs to stay away from Lucius" Snape said. Why?" You asked.

Snape glared at you but said nothing. If that is all Headmaster?" Snape asked. Yes that is all Severus, thank you for your help" Dumbledore said. Snape nodded and left. You stared at Draco; he looked like he was sleeping. You are fond of Mr. Malfoy are you not?" Dumbledore said. I don't know, I suppose I am fond of him but I don't know if I can trust him and now I know I can't...

Mr. Malfoy is not a bad person, he has just been raised to be like this, he will not betray your trust Harry. Anyway he is in good hands now" Dumbledore said looking at Draco. What do you mean in good hands, didn't Malfoy look after Draco?" You asked confused. No he did not" Dumbledore said gravely.

What did he do?" You asked. That is something Mr. Malfoy can tell you in his own good time" Dumbledore said gravely. Okay" You said. You may go Harry, Mr. Malfoy will be in good care from now on" Dumbledore said. But can't I stay with him?" You asked sadly. I'm afraid not Harry, he needs time to himself to recover" Dumbledore said. Oh" You said. You may leave now Harry" Dumbledore said politely. You looked at Malfoy one last time and left the office sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

_Two Months Later_

You were in Transfiguration. You wandered when Draco (you now called him Draco) would come back from the hospital wing. Ever since you had taken Draco to Dumbledore because of his dark mark Draco had been in the hospital wing. Draco should have been in St Mungos but Dumbledore said it was safer here. You visited Draco every day after classes, much to Ron and all the Gryffindors dismay. Only Hermione didn't seem to mind. On the contrary she seemed very pleased.

Harry wake up!" Ron said urgently. I'm not sleeping Ron, I was just thinking" You said rubbing your eyes. Looked like you were sleeping" Ron said. Anyway we have to complete this" Ron said handing you a crystal ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do want to go flying Harry?" Ron asked. Every night you and Ron practised flying (more for Ron's sake then yours) and now Ron was getting better every night. He was able to control his emotions much better except sometimes. Yeah okay" You said. You had to use the Hogwarts brooms because your Firebolt had broken. So now Ron's broom was faster then yours.

Come on Harry, go faster" Ron urged. I'm going as fast as this damn broom will allow me to" You irritably. Well try and go faster" Ron said. You tried to go faster but you could have sworn someone had jinxed it. I'm sorry Ron this broom isn't working for me" You said. Okay, well I'll stop because there is no point in practising without you" Ron said sourly. Ron and you flew to the ground and Ron quickly changed and stormed back to the castle.

Instead of changing you sat down on the grass and watched the sun set. You felt very at peace as you listened the birds tweeting from afar. Oi Potter!" Someone said. The voice sounded oddly familiar. You got up and turned around. DRACO?!" You said incredously. Yeah well who do you expect, Santa Claus?" Draco asked in a mock tone. I, I didn't know you would be out so soon" You said honestly. Yeah well they said I was better so I could go. That's great, when did you come out?" You asked still in shock. I came out about two hours ago" Draco said.

I've been looking for you since I got out, and then I remembered you practised with Weasley everyday" Draco said. Yeah I forgot you knew" You replied. Well... You didn't know what to say, would your friendship be over now that Draco was better? What's wrong?" Draco asked. Nothing" You said but Draco saw through it. It's me isn't it? You don't want to be friends with me, am I right?" Draco said sourly. No Draco, I thought you didn't want to be friends with me!" You said shocked. You did?!" Draco said shocked. Yeah I did" You said. Oh I see.

Did you jinx the broom I was using Draco?" You asked suspiciously. Yeah I did, don't you think it was clever, I got Ron away from you so I could have you all to myself" Draco said excitedly sounding alot like a little child.

There was a long silence that none of you could fill. Oh yes!" Draco exclaimed. What?" You asked. I still have to give you your Christmas present! Oh, you don't have to Draco" You said embarrassed. Nonsense, you're my friend" Draco said. Okay but I hope it is not too expensive" You said worriedly.

Draco merrily smiled at you and took you to the Slytherin changing rooms. There infront of your eyes was a broomstick. It's not a Firebolt, it's a Nimbus 2001. I couldn't afford a Firebolt" Draco said embarrassed. You brought this for me?" You asked astounded.

Yeah, because I knew your broom was broken and you were really upset so I decided to get you this for Christmas" Draco said. But how come you could only afford a Nimbus 2001, not that I don't like it, I love it, it's just you are usually stuffed with cash" You said. Yeah that is one way of putting it" Draco said laughing. Well Father disowned me once he knew that I was on the light side" Draco said.

Oh" You said. I had saved all my money so I could buy you the Nimbus 2001, that was before Father disowned me" Draco said. When did he disown you?" You asked carefully. Yesterday" Draco replied. Draco, you didn't have to do this" You said in shock. I know but I wanted to" Draco said looking at the ground. Draco this is more then I could have ever wanted, let alone deserved" You said.

You deserved it" Draco said seriously. No I didn't" You said. Yes you did. Why?" You asked. Well for one you saved my life' I caused it" You interrupted. Yes you did but you still saved me, second for being my best friend and third well for being there for me when I needed you" Draco said quietly.

It looked like it was really difficult for him to say this to you. Haven't you ever said that to anyone before?" You asked. Long pause. No, no one has ever taken an interest in me apart from you" Draco said quietly. What about your Mom and Snape?" You asked. My Mother is as cold as ice; she doesn't know what love is. What about Snape?

Uncle Sev, well he is great but he is more of a Father figure, anyway I couldn't imagine him being very loving" Draco said. Yeah" You said talking this all in. You looked at Draco, you had never realised how unloved Draco must have been. Why did you choose me?" You asked. Sorry what do you mean?" Draco asked confused. Well you could have had any other friend but you chose me, why?" You asked.

Well, you are such a nice person and everyone likes you, also you are good and you could protect me" Draco said. Protect me?" You asked puzzled. You know, get Dumbledore to make sure I don't get hurt, I mean I would fight but I want to be on the winning side, I also want to be away from my Father" Draco said honestly.

What did your Father do to you Draco?" You asked extremely carefully. You don't have to answer it" You said quickly seeing Draco's face. You sound like a bloody therapist!" Draco said. Yeah I suppose I do" You said realising how stupid you sounded. You stood there wandering whether Draco would answer your question. Uh Draco, you don't have to answer the question, I shouldn't have asked it anyway" You said. I can tell you, you know. Dumbledore's got me protected from my Father, he can't hurt me so I can tell you" Draco said more to himself then you.

Well Father, Father, well, he, er he mol, he mole... Draco seemed at a loss for words. He molested you" You said finishing Draco's sentence. Yes, yes he did. When did he do this Draco?" You asked carefully, moving closer to Draco. He's been doing it since I was about five, he was so sick he used to have fun doing it" Draco said bitterly. It's all my fault, I should have told someone sooner.

Uncle Sev, Dumbledore, you, anyone, I just I was so scared that he would hurt my Mother" Draco said fearfully. But now he is in Azkaban, he can't hurt me or my Mother" Draco said with a fake aurora of confidence. It's all my fault, if I had told someone then all those people wouldn't be dead or injured, I'm so stupid, I should have told someone" Draco said in a panicky tone.

It's not your fault Draco, it could have happened to anyone" You said hugging Draco. The hug felt weird but at the same time it felt nice. Thanks Harry" Draco said wiping his tears away and getting out of the hug. But how do you know it's not my fault Harry?" Draco asked. Because, because my Uncle also molested me like your Dad did to you" You said. He didn't!?" Draco said shocked. He did" You said looking at the ground. No, but he's a muggle, muggles are good people" Draco said horrified. Not all muggles are nice Draco" You said sadly.

When, when did he start?" Draco asked carefully. You don't mind talking about it do you?" Draco asked. No, I don't" You said. Oh okay. He started when I turned sixteen" You said. Oh, I'm so, so, so, sorry Harry. If there is anything I can do? There's nothing you can do, what's done is done" You said bluntly. Okay, I'm sorry Harry" Draco said. You stared at the ground.

You know its okay to show emotion" Draco said. How do you think I survived, I cried of course but I had to grin and bear it, of course good friends help, but I've never had any apart from you but I managed" Draco said. You on the other hand, you have had friends all the time, you are good at everything you do" No I'm not" You interjected. Okay so you're not but you're pretty good at most things" Draco said. You make me sound like some kind of hero" You said sheepishly.

You are Harry, you have saved millions, you are kind, loyal, brave and you help everyone even if they haven't go the best past" Draco said passionately. Draco, er are you alright?" You asked carefully. I'm fine. I just... You think I'm a hero" You said for Draco. I know you are a hero Harry" Draco said stepping closer to you. You're my hero" Draco said breathing on your on your neck. Er Draco, what are you doing?" You asked getting worried. Harry, why do you think I chose you as a friend?" Draco asked you.

Well you said cause I was kind, loyal and brave and I was friendly with even people who didn't have the best past" You said hoping that this was the right answer. That's not entirely true" Draco said stepping back. Harry I chose you as my friend because I love you" Draco said confidently. WHAT!?" You asked shocked. You, you love me? You mean like a friend?" You said hoping that was the answer. No, I love you like a boyfriend" Draco said nodding his head at you. You felt ill, Draco had said he loved you like a boyfriend!

Uh, Draco I, I'm not gay" You said uncomfortably aware that Draco was holding your hands. I know, but you don't like girls" Yes I do!" You interjected. Yes and I wear pink elephant pyjamas Harry" Draco said in mock tone. Admit it, you like boys, even though you probably don't know it yet" Draco said leaning in towards you. Draco, we can't do this!" You said pulling away. Draco stared at you looking hurt. You only realised what you had done after you saw Draco's face. Draco its not you, I just I can't be in a relationship!" You said grabbing Draco's hand.

Why can't you?" Draco asked you. Well my Uncle will be really angry" You said desperately. You can live with me and Uncle Sev" Draco said simply. But... Harry there is no reason why we can't be together" Draco said. I know, but. But what Harry, don't you like me?" Draco asked.

Tell me do you like me or not?" Draco asked. I don't know Draco, I don't even know if I like boys!" You said desperately. Suddenly your lips were captured by Draco's lips. You tried to get away but then stopped, Draco wouldn't hurt you. Draco continued to kiss you and without realising you started responding. You kissed until you needed air. You gasped for breath.

Draco just smiled at you. So did you like it?" Draco asked looking completely at home with this sort of thing. Er, it was nice, different but nice" You said turning beet red. You've never kissed a girl before have you Harry?" Draco asked smirking, but this time it was a nice smirk if there was such a thing. I have, I kissed Cho Chang in fifth year!" You said embarrassed by your inexperience. Yeah okay" Draco said. So where does this leave us?" You asked confused.

Well we could have a fling but I don't have that in mind, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Draco said taking your hands and looking you in the eye. You, you do?" You asked somewhat fearfully. Yeah I do, and I want to shag you till you scream out my name and make Uncle Sev cringe in embarrassment" Draco said smirking. You blushed red.

Won't Professor Snape mind?" You asked. I thought he hated me. No, he doesn't really hate you, he just pretends to because he is a spy" Draco said. Oh I see" You said a bit overwhelmed by the situation. So do you want to be just friends or more?" Draco asked. I don't mind, as long as I'm with you" Draco said. Er, well I was wandering whether I could live with you and Professor Snape" You said. And?" Draco asked expectantly. Well also could I be your, your, er boyfriend?" You asked getting exceptionally red in the face.

Draco looked at you as though he didn't believe his ears. You, you mean it?" Draco asked. Yeah, actually I do" You said smiling. Draco squeezed you so hard you thought you would run out of oxygen. Draco, I, I can't breath" You barely managed to get out. Oh sorry" Although Draco didn't look at all sorry. For my bad behaviour you deserve another kiss" Draco said and gave a very wet kiss. Eww Draco, your drooling on me" You said laughing. You both smiled at each other and sat down hand in hand. So we are going to start our new life together" You said sighing happily. Yeah I guess we are" Draco said resting his head on your shoulder while holding your hand.

_Finally you had your happy ending._


End file.
